


Another Lfe

by vogue91



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Car Accidents, Character Death, Ficlet, Hospitals, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 20:02:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15080684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: Kei felt like he was enclosed in a white hell.The walls were white, the floors were white.Kota’s skin too looked lighter than usual.





	Another Lfe

Kei felt like he was enclosed in a white hell.

The walls were white, the floors were white.

Kota’s skin too looked lighter than usual.

He held his hand between his own, playing with his fingers, caressing the back and forcing himself to smile to him, as if he could truly ignore the noise from the ventilator next to him, as if he could ignore what had happened and what was going to happen shortly.

“Ko?” he called him, low, his smile growing wider when the other opened his eyes.

“Kei...” the elder murmured, holding on his hands, breathing heavily. “Why are you here? I don’t want you to...” he started to say, but the other interrupted him.

“I didn’t have anything else to do. And I want to be here, Ko, I...” he stopped talking, feeling on the verge of crying.

But he didn’t want to cry, he had promised to himself he wasn’t going to, but repress that instinct to let go was being harder than anticipated.

He wanted to comfort him, to tell him everything was going to be fine and that there was nothing he should’ve worried about, but he knew that he wasn’t sure of that either, that he needed that same comfort, that it would've been pointless to even try.

He had lost consciousness for a while, after the accident.

His memories were confused, but he reminded clearly of the feeling of emptiness in the middle of his chest when he had woken up and realized that Kota wasn’t with him.

It was a feeling that hadn't gone away yet, that he still felt pressing against his chest instead of his heart, sharper when he had seen Kota laying in that hospital bed, and he forced himself not to think about the fact that he was going to leave him alone, now.

“Kei?” the elder called him. “Kei, tell me something. Don’t be quiet.” he asked him, and the younger couldn’t take it anymore and burst out crying, leaning down to kiss Yabu’s hand, holding it against his face, feeling the need of that warmth against his skin.

“I love you, Ko. I love you.” he told him, still crying.

“I'm sorry, Kei. I... I promise you, I won't lose you if I’ll meet you in another life.” the elder murmured, moving his hand to his head, caressing him slowly, and Kei felt horribly guilty because he wasn’t the one who had to be soothed, because Kota was the one who...

“I will be the one not leaving you in another life, Ko.” he reassured him, and raised his eyes on him, glimpsing at a feeble flame in his eyes at those words, before he closed them again.

Kei ignored the noise from the machine, he ignored the obvious and kept crying, holding tight onto Kota’s hand, keeping it close, searching the warmth of his skin while it was still there.

Because he wasn’t going to let him go. He had promised, and now he wanted to keep his word.

They weren’t going to lose each other, in that life.


End file.
